


Klance One-Shots

by iguana_ism



Series: Klance Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance one shots, Klance smut, M/M, The smut is up yeehaw, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: A collection of Klance one shots that range from fluff to smut and everything in between ;)I take requests on tumblr: iguana-ism





	1. Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get Klance out of my system cause I've been dying with this ship I swear. Hope you guys enjoy :)

“Lance,” Keith murmured as he gently shook his boyfriend. “Lance, I can't sleep.”

Lance rolled to the corner of his bed, taking his eye mask off to look at Keith.

“Come on in.”

Keith slipped in, pulling the blanket over both of them, sinking into Lance’s chest as he curled up into himself.

Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. There were nights like this where he was just not able to sleep by himself. Whether it be his thoughts, or maybe he was just missing Lance, the latter always let him in with open arms and a clear throat.

“Can you sing it again?” Keith asked, putting his hands on Lance’s cheeks. 

“Of course.”

Lance began humming an old song he used to hear when he was younger. Keith closed his eyes and smiled softly, making Lance in turn smile too. 

Only at times like this was Keith vulnerable enough to show Lance such a pure side to him and Lance was happy about that. They had finally progressed to such a stage where they didn't have to have their guards up with each other. During the daytime they were always bickering and competing against one another, but when night came, the vulnerability of being in unending space seemed to wind them down.

Lance watched Keith's lips separate as he started breathing evenly. He put his hand in his mullet, admiring how soft it was despite its appearance. If there was one thing he liked about Keith that he did  _ not _ want to admit, it was that mullet. Regardless of how stiff it looked sometimes, if you actually put your hands through it, it was unbelievable soft. It reminded him a lot like Keith's personality. He was stiff person when he first officially met him, but after they bonded as team and as friends, he gradually became softer; giving Lance small smiles at times when he thought he wasn't looking, or patting Pidge’s back when she seemed a little more stressed than usual. He even let Hunk give him a hug this one time when he seemed especially lonely. 

Lance smiled softly as his humming came to an end. Keith was fast asleep, his mouth formed into a small pout. He ghosted his fingers around them, Keith's brows furrowing ever so slightly as he did. Chuckling, he pulled the blanket over them and slapped his eye mask back on. 

These nights were the only exception to missing his beauty sleep.


	2. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes on a tickle spree

“Don't you dare touch me,” Keith growled as Lance got closer to him with wiggling fingers. 

“Aw come on!” Lance whined as he ran towards Keith who dodged him and ran to the other side of the commons room. He wasn't sure why Lance wanted to tickle him, but he didn't like it at all. The last time Lance touched him, he flared up in a blush so heated he had to hide his face. Everyone including Lance was worried as to why he ran out of lunch that day, but Keith couldn't help it. Every time Lance was around him, he seemed to pay attention and over analyze everything he did.

So yeah, he did  _ not _ like this situation one bit. 

“Get him Lance,” Pidge cheered as Lance ran past her to get to Keith. She was currently lying on the couch her feet on Hunks lap. Lance smiled at her, ghosting his hands over her stomach as she erupted in laughter, one of her feet flying up to kick Lance in the stomach, nearly missing Hunks face. 

“Stop that,” she chastised. “You already got me and Hunk, now there's just Keith.”

“Yeah dude, we all had to go through with it, now it's your turn Keith,” Hunk smiled.

Lance’s full attention was now back on Keith who was in a defensive stance as if he was about to fight. Lance lunged at him, both of them tumbling around on the ground for who would be on top of the other. Although Keith was stronger, Lance had him pinned between his long legs, giving him no choice but to hold still as his hands roamed over his abdomen, looking for that one spot to make Keith burst out in laughter. 

After about thirty seconds of awkward searching, Lance huffed as he banged his fist on Keith's chest. “Why aren't you ticklish?” 

Keith looked to the side, shrugging. “I've never really been tickled before so I am not sure?” 

Lance looked to Hunk and Pidge, a small pout on his face as they all shared the same sympathetic look. He was about to climb off of Keith before another idea came up. “Oh, I know what'll do it!” He leaned towards Keith's face, his lips pursed. 

Keith's eyes widened, his hands reaching up to Lance’s collar just in case he had to throw him off and run. He quickly glanced at Hunk and Pidge who were staring at them with wide eyes. His face flushed as Lance’s got closer and their eyes met. Right when he was about to throw him off, Lance quickly changed his direction last minute to his ear with a small smirk. He brought his lips up to them and started whispering random gibberish, blowing hot air into his ear. Keith recognized some spanish phrases mixed in with his other random sounds, but his attention started falling apart as he got chills from the sensation. He curled up and started to chuckle as Lance kept on going. 

When Lance finally got a reaction, he bettered his efforts, blowing more hot air into Keith's ear as he grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head so he wouldn't get slapped or punched. He felt the goosebumps on Keith as his chuckling transitioned into laughter and it was music to his ears. Who knew that the mullet could be so cute? 

Unknowingly, he dug his nose into Keith's hair snuggling into it as he continued to tickle him in his ear. 

Keith's body started to relax then tense as Lance continued. “That's enough,” he wheezed out. “Lance- that's enough.” 

Lance finally lifted his head, looking down at Keith who was red in the face. 

“You nearly killed me!” Keith laughed as he tried to regain his composure, his hands still pinned above his head. 

Lance smiled as he brought his lips to Keith's ear again. “Quién sabía que podrías ser tan lindo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who knew you could be so cute?"
> 
> ALSO I was going for that type of tickling like when you lie down on a floor with a puppy and like it goes to your ear and sniffs and you can hear its little breath and it TICKLES LIKE CRAZY. idk if you all have experienced that but its adorable


	3. Lance and his Mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Lance should grow a mullet au"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Me seeing this prompt] Thanks! I hate it
> 
> Aksgsja I MA JK I LOVE IT

“Lance, don't you dare get any closer to me,” Keith warned as he crawled to the far corner of the bed, opposite of where lance was currently standing. 

Running a hand through his now half long half short hair, Lance laughed. “Oh come on babe! I did this for you. We're matching no-" 

Lance’s sentence was interrupted by a pillow to his face and a pouting Keith. “You're making fun of me,” he mumbled as Lance climbed onto the bed and grabbed his face between both hands, squishing his cheeks together. Lance took a deep breath. “I'll admit- I am. But no one looks good with a mullet, not even loverboy Lance.” He shook his head solemnly. “And your mullet is just awful, simple as that.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, swatting Lance’s hands away from his face. He was about to throw Lance off the bed before his boyfriend mumbled softly to himself. “Which is exactly why I don't understand how you're so cute with it. It makes no sense.” 

Keith's expression eased. He knew Lance loved him, but there were times that his teasing would go a bit overboard. It probably stemmed from their ‘rivalry’ even though they were now in a romantic relationship. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing him softly before he looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “The mullet is my thing,” he smirked as he ran one hand through the long hair in the back. “And it should stay ‘my thing.’ You look ridiculous Lance.” 

Lance’s goofy smile from being kissed turned into an offended pout. “You know what,” he started as he pulled Keith off of him and jumped off the bed. “I am going to tell Hunk to give me back my old hairstyle. I don't need your bad fashion advice mullet head!” 

“You have a mullet too! What are you talking about?” Keith called after Lance as he left his room. 

Sure he loved being lovey dovey with Lance to the point of annoying the other paladins, but the occasional teasing was also something fun to do.

Especially because of the makeup sex afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly smut next chapter wink wonk


	4. Reconciliation Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex after a (slight) argument. Kind of a continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient guys. Life has been hectic and stuff happened and idk possible klangst chapter in the future maybe?? Idk I am emo rn. I had this chapter almost done so I figured I just needed to finish it and post it up.

“Lanceeee,” Keith whispered to his brooding boyfriend who was straight out of the shower from getting his hair re-cut. “Is my loverboy Lance really going to ignore me all night?” 

They were currently spooning, Keith acting as the bigger spoon, his arms wrapped around Lance who's back was to him. 

Lance huffed in reply, lips jutting out childishly. Keith sighed, nuzzling his nose into the now short slightly wet hair. When he got no reaction to the cuddling, he moved his lips to the back of Lance’s ear, licking slowly, purposely teasing that weak spot. 

He felt Lance shiver against him, moving his hips so he could rub across Keith's crotch, making him smile at the response. “You know you're absolutely beautiful,” he assured as he purposely made his breath hot against Lance’s ear. “Even when you have those weird space face masks on, or try to steal my look, you're still unfairly beautiful.” The hands that were wrapped loosely around Lances waist snaked up his shirt, pinching his nipples and making Lance moan softly. “Now can I see you're pretty blue eyes, or are you going to make me beg?” 

Lance laughed and turned over so he was on top of Keith, kissing him harshly and rubbing his crotch against his hardening erection. Lance smirked against his lips, pulling away and looking down at him mischievously. “Man Keith, who knew you loved me so much,” he teased, moving his hips in a circular motion while Keith's pelvis pushed up against him. 

Keith just rolled his eyes, flipping them over so Lance was under him. He quickly undressed his boyfriend till his long lean body was spread out before him, ravishing him with his eyes. He left a trail of kisses down Lance’s neck, rubbing his nose affectionately on his boyfriends skin, making Lance laugh happily and wrap his hands around Keith's head, giving him a small hug. 

Keith's lips also spread into a grin as he began nearing Lance’ thighs, spreading his legs with his elbows as he settled between the long limbs. 

Letting out a pleased breath, Lance bent his knees to give Keith better access. “Do you really think that I'll forgive you so eas- Nnnh~” Lance started before Keith abruptly enveloped his member in the heat of his mouth. Without Keith's hands splayed across his thighs holding him down, he would have thrust up into that warmth like no tomorrow. “Fuck…” he breathed out as Keith used his skilled mouth, lapping his tongue at the tip and using his hand to squeeze softly at the base. “Jesus Christ Keith, what that mouth do?” Lance chuckled breathily, covering his eyes with one hand as the other fisted the sheets. 

Keith rolled his eyes, continuing to pleasure Lance, his dick twitching in his pants from the soft moans and dancing muscles in his boyfriends legs. Deciding that was enough teasing, he let Lance go with a pop, Lance letting out a frustrated groan as he opened his legs wider and used a long finger to circle his puckered hole. “Can you get a move on mullet? We don't have all day.” Lance huffed as Keith's eyes followed Lance’ fingers, watching as they teasingly poked at the hole, but never went in.

Lance felt Keith's heavy gaze on him, he propped himself up on his free elbow and looked at him with half lidded eyes, practically purring as he lightly pushed Keith with his leg. “Why don't you get the lube so we can  _ actually  _ get somewhere.”

Keith quickly jumped off the bed, rummaging messing through the bedside drawer until he found the bottle. He settled himself between Lance’ legs again, quickly coating a finger in the slippery substance and spread it around until he felt it was safe to put it in. Lance shifted as the first finger went in, a sigh escaping his lips as he got comfortable and let Keith stretch him out, trying his best to stay as relaxed as possible. When Keith added a second finger, he felt Lance tighten, looking up to see if he was okay, one eyebrow raised higher than the other in a silent question. Lance looked back at him and winked, signaling he was fine. 

Keith continued doing his work, stretching and doing everything so Lance would be the most comfortable. 

Yes, sex between them was hot and heavy at times and yes they loved to try new things, but preparation was very important to both of them. Keith wanted Lance to feel as good as he always did, so he always ensured a good prep.

Once his third finger was in, and Lance was mewling his name as he thrust onto his fingers, Keith deemed it acceptable, placing a kiss on the bud before he lifted himself up and grabbed a condom, slipping it on and throwing Lance’ legs over his shoulders. He spread a generous amount of lube on his length before he kissed Lance’ ankle, looking down at him with a smirk as he grabbed his length and rubbed it against the hole. “Are you ready babe?” 

Lance purposely and gracefully moved his hips so he could align Keith with his entrance. “Yes, let's do this samurai. Stab me with your big sword,” he answered with a smile.

Keith started laughing, holding onto Lance’ legs as he gently pinched a thigh. “You're so dumb,” he replied aligning himself again and pushing in, watching his length disappear inside of Lance. He took a shuddering breath, alongside Lance who let out a low moan with it.

“Fuck,” he mumbled as he moved his hips slightly, getting used to the familiar stretch of Keith inside him. 

Once Keith was sure Lance had adjusted, he pulled out slightly then pushed back in, Lance humming appreciatively at the sensation. He pulled Keith in closer with his legs, Keith getting the signal and starting a slow pace. Lance threw his arms above his head, looking at Keith with lustful eyes as the other moved inside him. He pulled his hips up with every thrust, making Keith go as deep as he could. 

Keith meanwhile was angling himself, hoping to find that one spot that made Lance come undone, and lose that cocky grin as if he was winning some non-existent game. With a very methodical thrust, he got it, Lance tightening around him, hands fisting the sheets as his eyes went wide. He let out a loud moan, making Keith smirk as he grabbed his hips and began driving into that spot. 

“Keith!” Lance shouted as he was pushed into, there were tears prickling the corners of his eyes. His dick was bouncing up and down, pre-cum getting on his stomach as Keith got even faster. 

“Do you like that?” Keith groaned, the visual of Lance squirming and the feeling of his surrounding heat pushing him close. 

Lance rubbed an arm across his face, wiping drool away as he smiled up at Keith, his smile soon forming to that shit eating smirk. “Yes I love i-it.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and went even faster, grabbing Lance’ cock as he grit his teeth, trying to last as Lance finally lost his composure, moaning Keith's name loudly as he spilled onto his stomach. Keith continued pumping Lance’ cock, loving the way Lance clawed at his arms from the overstimulation. He kept his relentless pace, until he couldn't handle it anymore. With a groan, he came into Lance, collapsing onto the other as he breathed heavily. His body feeling heavy and light at the same time. 

When Lance finally regained his composure, he flicked Keith's forehead, bottom lip jutted out childishly. “You really just think you can use my body however you like, huh?” He wiped his eyes dramatically, ever so theatric. “What about my pure maiden heart? What is she to do when handled so roughly?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, picking himself up slightly to kiss Lance’ pouty lips. “Shut up. You wouldn't want it any other way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, requests are open (pls i need inspiration) hope u guys enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on tumblr: iguana-ism (I also post art there. I barely made it actually so I don't have much on there.  
> Or maybe just here in the comments but I prefer tumblr since I am almost always on there and will for sure receive the notification.  
> THANKS for reading and I hope you enjoy <3


End file.
